


Tigger The Sky Trooper

by orphan_account



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Acrophobia, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - World War II, Bombs, Explosions, Gen, Parody, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Private Tigger finally gets a chance to go up in the air, only to find he's less than enthusiastic for the real thing.(Winnie-The-Pooh parody of the of the 1942 Donald Duck cartoon "Sky Trooper".)





	Tigger The Sky Trooper

**Author's Note:**

> Woo... I had this fic saved in my computer from a few years back, and now it's finally done!

The sun was rising at the Hundred-Acre-Wood Field Air Training Base. Planes were taking off and landing.

“Tiggers don’t like peeling potahtoes.” The orange-and-striped Private was in trouble (again for the umpteenth time, and for too many reasons to count) and was serving his punishment. His actions meant well, but he just couldn't help himself sometimes. “Oh, I want to fly!” Tigger was peeling a potato into the shape of an airplane while sobbing tears. He threw the plane in the air and watched it fly.

Hearing his sobs, Sergeant Rabbit entered the room. “You sure are crazy about airplanes, aren’t you Tigger?” he asked, hoping that he would take his mind off being alone and stop crying.

“You bet, Rabbit old buddy! I want to fly! Those planes way up in the sky!” Tigger replied, impatiently bouncing on his long, coiled tail.

“Call me Sergeant.” Rabbit said. He never liked being so harsh to Tigger, but he knew that Tough Love was always effective. “Alright, but first things first.” He pulled a lever that caused a massive avalanche of potatoes to fall out and into the room.

“No! No!” Tigger cried out as he tried to run. Alas, he was buried by the mound.

“When you’re through peeling that pile, you can fly.” Rabbit told him, then left.

“Peeling potahtoes is what Tiggers do best! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!” And Tigger got right to work on the potatoes and nothing but the potatoes.

* * *

A long time later, Tigger bounced into Rabbit’s office, still as energized as ever.

“Okay, Tigger, we’ll need to test your equilibrium.” Rabbit said, sitting as his desk.

“Equili-bri-bium!” Tigger repeated for emphasis.

"Hold out your arms like this." Rabbit demonstrated. "Then, close your eyes, and touch your fingertips."

"Hah, that's easy for Tiggers!" He tried. But he couldn't do it. He just kept missing his orange fingertips. Eventually, Rabbit gave up on waiting for him and changed to subject.

"Now, Tigger. Let's see you pin the tail on the plane." He pointed to a diagram on the wall. First he put a blindfold on the orange cat. Then, he spun Tigger around and around until he was dizzy.

"That's easy as pie for us Tiggers, hoo hoo hoo hoo!" Tigger charged with the pin... and _kinda_ wrecked Rabbit's office in the process. That was the last straw for Rabbit, who decided that he should just make Tigger fly and get this over with.

"Tigger, do you want to go up?" Rabbit begrudgingly asked the striped fellow.

Tigger's eyebrows shot up at the news. "Do I _want_ to?" He stood straight up and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Then get aboard that plane." Rabbit pointed to the war plane that was sitting in the training zone, ready for takeoff.

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo! I've waited all my life for this oppor-te-tunity!" And Tigger dashed off.

* * *

The plane took off and flew around in the air, and Tigger was having a blast! Unfortunately, he had no idea of what was going to happen next, and by the time his body got completely used to the motion, he imagined that they had finally landed.

"Woo-hoo! That was some ride! Time to get back to the ground!" Tigger cheerfully got out of his seat and went in line.

“Sssssayy, sssssonny? He thinkssss we’re on the ground.” Gopher whispered to Winnie-The-Pooh with a laugh. Afterwards, they jumped out of the plane with their parachutes (too bad Tigger didn't see that).

“Thanks for the ride, Sarge Rabbit! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!” He put his foot out, and… felt nothing underneath.

“Uh-oh!” Tigger looked down and saw his foot dangling in thin air. He looked right down, and shouted “GASP! S-say?! When did this plane get so… h-high?” He dashed back into the plane and cowered underneath a chair, tightly holding onto it.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to fly?” Rabbit shouted. “You have to jump out now!”

“No no no no! Tiggers don’t _jump_ , they _bounce_! No no no no!” Tigger clung on the chair with all his might. “You do it!”

"This is for your own good!" Rabbit pulled Tigger off of the chair, and tried to throw him out. "Let go! Scram!"

Tigger dangled onto Rabbit's leg, pulling him out of the plane too! "Hey, let go! Stop it, cut it out!" Rabbit shrieked. In a fit of desperation, Rabbit clung on the bomb that the plane was carrying. Unfortunately, due to the combined weight of the two, the bomb detached.

“TIGGER!” Rabbit screamed as they fell. Realizing what was going to happen next, Rabbit shoved the bomb right into Tigger's arms. But Tigger thought quicker.

"It's all yours, Rabbit!" said Tigger as she shoved the bomb back into Rabbit's arms.

"I don't want it!!" During their variant on the game of hot potato, there came a point where _both_ had their hands on the big bomb. Which was just right before they hit the ground.

In an instant, everything went white as a deafening explosion rocked the base. _Everything_ on the ground went flying into the air, including a sign that read “General’s Headquarters”. And the General’s name was Christopher Robin, for the curious.

* * *

Tigger and Rabbit, all bandaged up, were both peeling potatoes.

“That was fun, wasn’t it, Rabbit old buddy? Hoo hoo hoo hoo!” Yep. Tigger was still the same optimistic cat as ever, even after the near-death experience.

“Oh, how in the world did he ever get drafted?” Rabbit moaned, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018!


End file.
